ramenitrofandomcom-20200214-history
Rikapan
Rikapan is Alexander James's dreamworld. It is a fictional Utopian dream world, where most of the Rejected Domination games takes place. It is notable for its equal timezone and detailed anime environment style. It is often called "The Moon Country". Etymology The name "Rikapan" derives from the two words "Japan" and "Amerika" (America), hence Rikapan. Rikapan is also sometimes called "Rikahon" or "Rikappon". In Rikapan, the dreamworld may be still called "Earth", because it's one of the only habitable planets around. Before the humans lived at Rikapan, it was named "Molly Earth", because of the eccentricity of the planet, similar to the eccentric effects of Ecstasy. History The End of the Earth The Earth was about to be incinerated by the sun. The population of the Earth started to build spacecrafts for leaving Earth and travelling through space. Everyone left the Earth and went to space, living in their immensely big spacecrafts, trying to find a new home. And finally, the Earth was incinerated. After many years of humans travelling space, trying to find a new home, they have reached a habitable planet called "Molly Earth". New Earth Humans have started living on Molly Earth, not knowing that they would encounter Alexander James and many Rikapanese humans. When the humans saw Alexander, they asked her if they could live in the planet. Alexander agreed to let them live on the planet. Since then, they have started living all across Molly Earth. Beginning of a Dream The first day begins, January 1, 0. On January 10, 0, the planet was officially named Rikapan by Alexander James. Development of the Beliefs and Religion The Rikapanomicon was the first religion founded by the Rikapanese natives. It is a religion specializing in Moon Devotion. At the moment, many other beliefs and religion began to rise, such as Christianity, Islam and Shintoism; some of the religions from the human race. Most of the religions and beliefs died before they were ever developed, but Rikapanomicon was accepted as the official Rikapanese religion. The religion was further extended by Alexander. The development of Rikapanomicon ended on February 26, 0, and since then it was never promoted and/or developed again. Development of the Towns The Rikapanese race was developed, and several states began to form. Everyone began to spread across the entire country to create their own villages and towns with their resources alone. There are select places and other architecture made solely by Alexander across Rikapan. Townspeople and villagers are mostly unaware that they existed until early archaeologists discovered them. All of the towns and villages were finished on April 27, 0. Alexander Ruled Over Rikapan On August 18, 1, Alexander started to rule over Rikapan, by creating the Rei Manor. The Rikapanese Mass Thievery, "The Crime Fest" On March 6, 3, an unexpected desperation for resources led to a global crisis. Everyone was desperate for resources and everybody started stealing each others' resources. This was later fixed when Alexander added some more resources for people to work with. It was labeled as the first mass thievery in the Rikapanese history, as it was often nicknamed "The Crime Fest". On March 8, Alexander started adding more resources to avoid the incident from happening again. The Chiccagami Prank ~ The First Rikapanese April Fools Prank On April 1, 15, the first April Fools Prank was plotted by the Chiccagami gang, simply put, the first invasive project of the gang that made Chiccagami one of the most infamous gangs in Rikapan. It was a fart noise that played for 13 minutes, on every television channel, with a text on the screen, "We, the Chiccagami, has invaded. Hail Chicca!!" Many townspeople were threatened until the Rei Guards has found out that it was nothing more than a threatening prank from the Chiccagami gang. War Against The Chiccagami Gang On April 1, 25, the Chiccagami gang officially declared a war against Rikapan itself, by hacking every television channels and the military systems of Rei Guards. They stated that the Chiccagami simply wants to rule over Rikapan. Every television channel outputs static noise with a text on the screen, "HAIL CHICCA". The military missiles were corrupted by the Chiccagami Gang and was used to invade Rikapan. Fortunately, the missiles were disarmed by the Rei Guards. The war ended when Alexander has arrested the administrators and founders of the Chiccagami Gang. The rest of the members continued to inherit the gang. The Rikapanese Revolution On August 18, 97, new updates to the dreamworld were provided, such as new species of creatures and new exotic fruits like Asclepius. This revolutionized the dreamworld into an even larger dreamworld. Divergence On September 7, 97, Alexander divided Rikapan into two districts to avoid danger from lurking around Alexander and the Rei Manor. Heartbreak Continuity on Rikapan On September 28, 2035, ever since Alexander hid away from everyone, a Stage 4 Heartbreak Continuity occurred due to depression of Alexander. The Heartbreak Continuity caused continuous heavy storms, floods, thunderstorms, and hailstorms. The Heartbreak Continuity continued until August 18, 2040. Mythical History (according to Alexander's History Book, Dream Version) The following events did not entirely happen, since it was only myths created by Alexander to distract people away from the true creation of Rikapan. The Dark Beginning of Rikapan Alexander created the dreamworld. Unfortunately, she forgot to set the minds of the people for kindness. She couldn't change it because it may change the fate of the people. Many people abused the lands and kept on fighting everyone and anyone. Shrokunovah Alexander met Shrokunovah. Shrokunovah was one of the only remaining good people in Rikapan. Alexander communicated with Shrokunovah and talked about Alexander's dominance. Shrokunovah became the first and the last Rikapanese Prophet, to tell the people about Alexander. He has also told prophecies about Rikapan. Four months later, Alexander came back to Shrokunovah to tell him that he is about to die soon. Alexander told Shrokunovah to share the three books of Emphasis. Shrokunovah was killed during his speech about the last book of the three books of Emphasis; the last book about Rikapan. Reset of World Alexander removed all of the people in his dream and started over and created the people again. The world was reset and the people's minds was finally set to a good state. Geography Rikapan is divided into two divisions to avoid riot on homes of the people with high authority. Main District The main district is the first continent to be created. The main district is often known as "wild", since this district is the largest of the two. The main district is rarely mentioned. The district is the 3/4 of Rikapan. Spirit District / Rei District The Spirit District / Rei District is the most active continent. The Spirit District is Alexander James's Home place. Rei District is protected with a tall, invisible, invincible shield. It is commonly mentioned, since the player lived here. The district is the 1/4 of Rikapan. The state of Rei District and Alexander James's current emotions may be connected. Therefore, if Alexander is sad, the Rei District will start raining. If Alexander is angry, the district may experience a huge destruction (e.g: earthquake, storm, even blood skies), but hopefully the damages from these events will slowly fade. Heartbreaks Heartbreaks occur more often than average, which is a chance of 1 of 20. Trivia * Rikapan is a gibberish, and does not have any other meaning. * Rikapan only has one timezone, RMT, located at Funland. * The stars in Rikapan are widely seen; the stars' glow are brighter when seen at Rikapan. * The continents in Rikapan are referred to as districts, since there are no countries in Rikapan, as if Rikapan is a country itself. * Rikapan is pronounced Ree-kaa-pahn. Category:Rejected Domination